Plesetan Ghost Hunter
by Mizukami Yukimura
Summary: Ini sebenernya merupakan cerita bikinan gua sendiri yg gua pertama kali update di FB gua. Sbenernya all characters yg gua bikin itu berdasarkan dari naming, dan game. Rata-ratanya semuanya naming n alurnya nyampur. Gyahahaha *sok serius ditampar*
1. Chapter 1

Plesetan Ghost Hunter

Pertama kalinya w update. All the characters itu merupakan dari "naming" yang gua buat. Karakternya ada yg dari Fatal Frame and Ada yang gua bikin sendiri. Alurnya, Dari Hoshin Engi ama Fatal Frame. A/N : Hoshin Engi and Fatal Frame bukan milik saya. Kalaupun itu milik saya, mana mungkin saya bikin fanfic?

Chapter 1 : Intro

Bagi anda yang merasa phobia akan hantu, bacalah cerita ini

Pada suatu malam, ada pocong playboy bernama Ponce. Ia tinggal di kuburan bersebelahan dengan pacarnya yaitu, Ponci. Mereka berdua selalu mesra sekali sehingga pada suatu saat Ponce ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Ponci. "Yang, kamu mau gak aku beliin sesuatu yang istimewa banget buat kamu?" Tanya Ponce. "Mm…. boleh aja." Jawab Ponci. Ponce sedang mencarikan Sesuatu untuk Ponci tetapi di tengah perjalanan ia melihat seseorang meninggalkan sepeda di depan rumahnya, tiba – tiba ia mempunyai akal untuk mencuri sepeda tersebut.

"Hmm…. Kayaknya gue punya akal deh daripada loncat – loncat terus mending ambil aja ah sepedanya." Tiba – tiba sang pemilik sepeda tersebut kaget karena sepedanya sudah hilang. "Nih yang ngambil sepeda gue siapa sih?! Biasanya sepeda gue aman – aman aja tuh! Mendingan gue liat dulu ah! Hah…! Yang a..am..bil… sepeda gue tu..po…po..pocong!!!!!!!!!!"dia berlari terbirit – birit saking ketakutannya.

Ternyata Ponce berencana untuk mengambil bunga melati, bunga kesukaan Ponci. Ternyata, Ponce melihat sesosok wanita cantik dan seksi di kuburan itu. Tanpa ia sadari ia mengambil sebuah bunga bangkai. Ponce kembali lagi ke kuburan, dan ia memberikan bunga bangkai kepada Ponci. "Ih! Bunga apa nih kok bau banget?!" geram Ponci " Er… sori yang, aku tuh gak tau kalo aku ngambil bunga aku beliin lagi deh tapi rahasia dong!" jawab Ponce. "Janji nih?" Tanya Ponci. " Ya Iyalah masa' ya iya dong?!" jelas Ponce. Setelah itu Ponce pergi untuk membeli sekotak coklat untuk Ponci. Setelah ia sampai di kuburan ia memberi kejutan special untuk Ponci. Ternyata, janji yang dikatakan Ponce itu benar. "Thanks banget ya kamu baik deh!" Ponci sangat senang sekali menerima kejutan dari Ponce. " Gak pa – pa kok." Ponce juga sangat merasa gembira dengan hal tersebut. "Eh… gue juga mau beli sesuatu lagi kok buat kamu." Kata Ponce.

Ternyata, Ponce menghampiri wanita yang ditemuinya itu tadi. Ponce mengajak berkenalan denga wanita tersebut. "Halo cewek, boleh kenalan gak?" Tanya Ponce. "Mmm…. Boleh. Situ namanya siapa ya?" Tanya wanita tersebut. "Namaku David. Situ namanya siapa ya?" Tanya Ponce. "Namanya keren juga. Oh ya namaku Sherlie." Jawabnya. "Pas juga sih sama wajahnya dah cantik, seksi, and gimana gitu deh." Rayu Ponce. "Ah... gombal!" jawab Sherlie. "Yuk kita ke rumahku." Ajak Ponce. " Boleh" Sherlie setuju. Setelah sampai di kuburannya Ponce, mereka singgah di pohon asam di dekat kuburan tersebut.

Saking asyiknya berkencan dengan Sherlie, tiba – tiba saja Ponci datang menghampiri mereka. "Eh! Ngapain lo di sini?! Ni lo katanya mo beli sesuatu buat gue tapi mana?!" Geram Ponci. "Sori gue gak bawa." Jawab Ponce. Ponci hampir saja tertawa dan menangis, karena melihat wajah Sherlie yang sangat aneh. "Knapa sih koq ktawa emangnya ada yang aneh dari cewek baru gue?!" geram Ponce. " Ada lah masa' ada dong?!" jawab Ponci. "Apa coba?!" tanya Ponce. "Tu wajahnya aja kayak banci berarti cewek itu banci lah!" jawab Ponci. Setelah Ponce melihat wajah Sherlie, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Ponci itu benar. "Berarti kamu……… kamu banciiiii!!!!!!!!!" teriak Ponce. "Dasar playboy, mata keranjang! Makan tuh banci!" Ponce berlari sekencang – kencangnya supaya dapat menghindari banci tersebut. "I'm so sorry, my darling!" "Yah..paling dikit hubungan kita dah putus" jawab Ponci dengan gembira.

Yah stelah gua interview ama setan2 yang aneh ini ternyata ada yang mau baca cerita gua. Wokey mendingan kita langsung ke apa kenapa question box karena pada tiap chapter pasti selalu ada (emangnya hoshin engi yang narasumbernya You Zen / Yang Jian!?)

Jun : Heh Pocong kampret! Lu kagak kasian ape ma pacar lu ndiri? Main comot aje lu!

Ponce : Heh dasar author sinting yang kagak bertanggung jawab! Lu kan tau ndiri kalo lu yang buat cerita ini! Dodol!

Jun : Oh…… jadi lu mau nantangin gua buat "Swearing War" antara setan ma manusia?!Ayo!(teriak ala Kairi Di Street Fighter EX*Author dibunuh ama Kairi*)

Ponce : Okehlah kalo begitu! Ayo kita "Swearing War" skarang!

-Akhirnya mereka swearing war juga dan bertarung ala street fighter, tekken, ato game genre fighting apa kek ato apa lah(pembaca: ya ape dodol?!) skarang kita kembali ke Mafuyu. Yang juga ikut dalam proyek ini.-

Mafuyu : Dasar Jun! Bisanye aje Cuma "swearing war" ama fighting sgala lagi! Okeh…… kita akan mewawancarai Ponci terlebih dahulu. Heh Ponci sini loe!

Ponci : Apa?

Mafuyu : Gua mo Tanya nih kalo loe udah bener2 heart break apa yang harus lo lakuin?

Ponci : Sbenernya sih gua mo ikut "termehek-mehek" ato kalo bisa di heart break dot com lah. Tapi……. Dengan kostum kayak gini gua bisa ikut itu gak?

Mafuyu : Gak tau mbak. Kalo gitu, dalam kondisi yang bener bener udah parah loe ada inisiatif gak buat bunuh diri?

Ponci : Ya kagak lah! Justru gua melampiaskan itu dengan memukul si selingkuhannya si Ponce.

Sherly : (datang dengan tiba2) ih……. Ponci tega banget deh.

Ponci : Apa loe bilang tega?! Dasar******,******.******.

Sherly : Menjauhlah dari my honey, bunny, sweety David! (emangnya lagunya G String?)

Ponci : Loe mo ngajak gue "swearing war" okelah kalo begitu!

Sherly : Ya! Ayo kita "swearing war" sekarang!

Mafuyu : (sweatdropping) entah apa yang terjadi nanti tapi si Jun mana ya?

Jun : Eh, kampret! Lo tu yang harus tau lo berhadapan ama siapa!

Ponce : Suka-suka gua dong! Lagipula lo tu yang harus bertanggung jawab!

Mafuyu : Yaelah! Ini lagi malah "swearing war" lagi!

Kuai & Shizu : (datang menghampiri Mafuyu dengan tiba-tiba) Mafuyu, ini sbenernya ada apa sih kok pada berantem?

Mafuyu : Gak tau kak.

Kuai : Astaga naga! Padahal loe kan yang lihat! Eh ngomong-ngomong si Jun udah tau denah peta buat keluar dari tempat yang aneh ini?

Mafuyu : Ya udah dong! Gua aja dikasih ama adek loe tuh!(A/N : Muahahaha. Sbenernya gua berspekulasi ngaco kalo umur gua tu 26 taun. And sbenernya tu spekulasi ngaco gua kluar lagi si Shizu tu sebagai kakak angkat pertama gua, si Kuai sebagai kakak angkat kedua gua, si Mafuyu tu sebagai….. sahabat gua Yang umurnye sama kayak si Kuai, And si Jun Xian sebagai adik terakhir gua.*Plak plak plak* author mati digebuki ama temen author. Sbenernya tu Mafuyu yang gua bilangin tu dia tu punya facebook beneran! *Plak plak plak* author mati dihajar pake Renbunya Kairi di SF.)

Kuai : Kalo gitu, sini mana petanya gua juga mo keluar dari sini!

-kembali ke Jun dan Ponce-

Ponce : Kalo loe bukan authornya berarti siapa coba?!

Jun : Authornye namanya tu si Mizukami Yukimura, Bego!

Ponce : Ya berarti tu kan nama lengkap loe! Berarti lo kan authornya!

Jun : Gua udah bilang authornya bukan gua dodol! Dia tuh dari Jepang!

Ponce : Berarti nama lengkap loe siapa coba?

Jun : Nama lengkap gua Shun Jun Li Hua, bego!

Ponce : Oh, berarti gua salah orang dong. Sori ya! Lagipula loe tau gak Kursus Bahasa Mandarin ama Jepang yang gratis?

Jun : Yaelah! Sono tuh.

Ponce : Loe keberatan gak kalo loe nganterin ke situ?

Jun : Kagak apa-apa.

Mafuyu : Whew, Skarang udah aman. Si Jun sedang mengantarkan si Ponce ke Kursus itu. Tapi mungkin si author Yukimura juga mo buat cerita yang aneh dan gaje lagi kok. (ngakunya sih) Thanks For Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Plesetan Ghost Hunter

Chapter 2 : The day at the office

Wah kliatannya udah sukses ni ceritaku lagipula temen gua minta request setan wewe gombel ama sundel bolong. Muahahahaha…………. Enjoy

Empat orang itu keluar dari vila yang aneh itu dengan selamat, tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dua saudara laki-laki kembar yang bernama Yi Zi Qi dan Mu Zi Qi. Pokoknya dua saudara kembar itu ganteng banget deh kayak Taigong Wang ataupun Zhou Yu di Warriors Orochi.

"Er………… maaf ada yang bisa aku Bantu?" Tanya Yi Zi Qi.

Dengan sengaja Kuai langsung "menendang" Jun yang kebetulan kenal baik dengan Yi Zi Qi.

"Li Hua, lo kan yang kenal baek ama tu cowok! Mendingan lo yang ngomong aja ama dia!" marah Kuai dengan nada yang serem abis

"Aduh, kakak sakit tau! Enak aja main tendang bokong orang sgala! Aku mau Bantu kamu, tapi jangan main tendang bokong gua, tau!" Marah Jun dengan nada yang udah serem abis. Setelah itu Jun langsung berjalan ke arah Yi Zi Qi

"Yi Zi Qi………" Panggil Jun dengan nada yang lembut banget.

"Eh, Jun ada apa?" Balas Yi Zi Qi.

"Umm…….. aku….." Jawab Jun yang udah terbata-bata ngomongnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Yi Zi Qi yang udah curiga.

"Ih!!!!!!!!!! Si Li Hua ni lama amat kemana sih tu anak?! Mendingan gua telpon dia aja!" Geram Kuai yang udah kayak monster.

"Jun, kamu kenapa? Udah deh ngomong aja." Jawab Yi Zi Qi yang langsung megang-megang tangannya Jun.

"Aku………….." Jawab Jun yang udah gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi.  
Tiba-tiba aja hapenya si Jun bunyi karena kakaknya telpon buat mengetahui keadaannya. Dan si Jun langsung mengangkat hapenya.

"Halo, kakak ada apa? Apa? aduh aku lupa kalo kamu nyuruh aku buat Tanya ama dia gimana jalan keluar dari tempat ini maaf ya, kak?" Jawab Jun.

"Umm……… Yi Zi Qi sbenernya aku Cuma mau Tanya gimana jalan keluar dari tempat ini, maaf ya? Tadi aku sampe lupa mau ngomong apa." Jawab Jun.

"Aku sih juga sama mau cari jalan itu kok. Omong-omong gimana kalo kamu ikut aku ama saudara kembarku?" Jawab Yi Zi Qi enteng.

"Maaf aku nggak bisa. Kalo kamu mau ikut rombongan kami nggak apa-apa kok" Kata Jun.

" Sebenernya aku mau kok ikut rombonganmu." Kata Yi Zi Qi.

-pembaca kita akan menuju ke kantor redaksi novel-

Ming Zhao, yang sedang main kompienya karena mengedit sebuah teks untuk novel yang bakal diterbitkan dan diganggu oleh Shen Long yang mentang-mentang udah selesai ngeditnya.

"Yo, what's up bro? What're ya doin' here man?"

"Berisik kampret!" teriak An Wei yang sedang siap-siap mo ke kantin kantor buat istirahat karena dia abis observasi tempat yang dituju ama Pak Shang Yu.

Pas tugasnya Ming Zhao dah selesai dia juga mo nyamperin An Wei karena Ming Zhao tau kalo An Wei Baru dilanda masalah.

"Heh Da Fu, nape lu? Kok muka lu kayak kelindes truk aja?"

"Gua baru bingung nih. Skarang gua banyak tugas, apa lagi, ugh…. Jujur aja nih gua sih mao pangkatnya sama kayak lo."

"Alah, pasti ada sesuatu nih. Soal si Jun lagi ya?"

"Aduh, gua mo bilang apalagi nih, jujur aje sih ya juga."

"Udah deh, kalo soal si Jun dia kagak apa-apa kok. Lu sebenernya naksir ya?"

"Ya." Jawab An Wei dengan singkat banget

"Ati-ati loe! Mafuyu, Mu Zi Qi, ama Yi Zi Qi naksir tu ama dia!"

"Lu sebenernya mo apa sih?! mo kasih gua saran ato Cuma mo nakutin gua doang?!"

-Tiba-tiba Shen Wu berlari kayak dikejar setan ato anjing lah tiba di hadapan mereka.-

"Pokoknya kalo kalian liat si Mi Xu bilang gua gak ada!" Shen Wu langsung bersembunyi dengan sekejap mata.

Dan semuanya yang di kantin itu pada sweatdrop liat kelakuannya Shen Wu kayak gitu. Mi Xu yang langsung ke kantin bawa kotak bekal warna merah dan mo nyari die.

"Ada yang liat Shen Wu" Tanya Mi Xu

"Tuh." Jawab An Wei dan Ming Zhao sambil menunjukkan dimana Shen Wu bersembunyi.

"GAK SETIA KAWAN BANGET SIH LOE?!"

-Shen Wu yang lari ketakutan bagaikan polisi dengan penjahat.-

"Pasangan yang aneh" Jawab Jun-Jun yang datang dengan tanpa diundang.

"Jun-Jun akhirnya lu ngomong juga!(soalnya kan si Jun-Jun tu pendiam banget lah jadi kalo ada orang yang denger pasti kaget)" jawab Shen Long yang udah shock liat itu. Tiba-tiba ketika Pak Shang Yu yang kebetulan berada di kantin itu langsung……………… "Lompat kodok 1000 kali!!!!!"

Shen Long yang dengerin itu langsung pergi ke liang lahat lompat kodok itu.

"Sukurin." Kata An Wei dan Ming Zhao yang menyumpahinya.

-Kembali ke Jun dan Rombongannya.-

"Whew, akhirnya keluar juga kita dari tempat sialan itu." Kata Jun dengan bahagia.

"Untung aja kita bisa pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Tapi, eh…." Kata Kuai yang sedang melupakan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Tanya Rombongan tadi.

"Kita kan seharusnya ke kantornya Pak Shang Yu!" Kata Kuai.

"Oh,iya ya!" Jawab rombongan tadi.

-setelah mereka sampe ke kantornya Pak Shang Yu-

"Pak, laporan kami sudah selesai." Kata Jun.

"Sebentar, biar saya lihat. Ternyata laporan kalian bagus, cocok untuk novel yang akan saya terbitkan!" Jawab Pak Shang Yu.

"Terima kasih, Pak." Jawab Jun.

"Saya tahu kalian lelah, sebaiknya saya beri liburan selama 3 minggu untuk menenangkan pikiran kalian semua." Kata Pak Shang Yu.

"Betulkah begitu? Terima Kasih, Pak." Jawab Jun yang udah hampir kegirangan.

-Setelah Jun keluar dari ruangannya Pak Shang Yu, semuanya pada heran kenapa kok Jun bisa beneran kegirangan gitu.-

"Kenapa kamu, Li Hua? Kok kegirangan begitu?" Tanya Kuai dan Shizu.

"Katanya Pak Shang Yu rombongan kita bakal liburan sampe 3 minggu!" Jelas Jun secara kronologis dari A-Z.

"Hah, beneran lu?!" Tanya Mafuyu, Yi Zi Qi, dan megane-man(cowok berkacamata) alias Mu Zi Qi yang beneran heran.

"Bener! Aku aja Tanya sama orangnya kok!"

-semuanya pada girang mendengar hal itu. Pembaca sekarang kita ke Kompleks dimana Jun dkk tinggal.-

"Heh, kalo liburan gini enaknya kemana?" Tanya Kuai yang juga kebetulan banyak duit buat jalan-jalan.

"Um……… mendingan kita ke…….. Jakarta aja." Jawab Jun.

"Gua setuju ama pendapatnya!" Jawab Mafuyu.

-Tetapi sebelum mereka pergi ada kejadian lalu-lalang di rumahnya Jun. Mu Zi Qi yang turun dari tangga yang deket pertigaan yang bakal terjadi kejadian yang lalu-lalang.-

"Uwaaa………" teriak Jun

"Cuh…… ciuman pertamaku dicium ama Jun!" Kata Mu Zi Qi yang setengah mengeluh dan setengah seneng.

"Cuh………… sialan! Gua dicium ama Mu Zi Qi!" Kata Jun dengan lebay sambil mengelap-elap mulutnya.

-Tiba-tiba Kuai dan Shizu datang dan melihat mereka berciuman dan langsung……-

"Ehem…….."

"Kakak apa-apaan sih?!" Gerutu Jun.

"Kok kalian mesra amat??????" Kata Kuai dan Shizu sambil menunjukkan seseorang yang berada di dekat Jun.

"Apa???" Tanya Jun.

"Tuh." Kata Kuai.

"Uwaaaaaa!! Sialan, kampret! Pantesan aja kalian bilang gitu!" Teriak Jun.

"Aduh, kepalaku sakit Jun!" Jawab Mu Zi Qi yang agak bermanja-manja.

"Huh, dasar! Makanya kalo liat pertigaan itu hati-hati dong!" kata Jun dengan nada yang serem abis.

-Berhasilah sudah harapan Mu Zi Qi biar bisa dicium ama Jun. Nah, pembaca skarang kita beralih ke kantornya An Wei dan Ming Zhao.-

"Denger-denger si Jun libur tiga minggu neh!" Kata Ming Zhao.

"Hah, masa' sih?!" Tanya An Wei yang penuh dengan keheranan.

"Bener! Masa gua bo'ong? Gua dikasitau ama Shen Long! Soalnya biasanya dia lebih tau soal gitu-gituan!" Jawab Ming Zhao.

"Waduh……. Eh omong-omong lu tau gak rumahnya si Jun?" Tanya An Wei.

"Yaelah! Padahal kan kita itu satu kompleks ama dia masa' lu kagak tau rumahnye?"

"Mana gua tau lagi?!"

"Makanya skali-skali lu unjung-unjung ke tetangga napa? Bisanya main ke tempat si You Yi terus! Kalo gua nyaranin ya, lu tuh kan dah kenal baek banget sampe jadi SJC. Trus…….."

"SJC tu apa" potong An Wei.

"SJC itu artinya "Sahabat Jadi Cinta". Jawab Ming Zhao enteng.

"O…….. gitu. Trus lu mo nyaranin gua gimana?"

"Jadi gini loh, lu kan sebenernya naksir ama Jun. Biasanya itu cowok-cowok itu kan dateng ke rumah cewek-cewek buat kencan. Tapi ada 1 hal lagi yang harus lo ketaui."

"Apa coba?" Tanya An Wei.

"Abangnye si Jun yang juga adek ipar gua, Tu protective banget tu ama adeknya!"

"Trus gimana dong cara ngatasinnya?"Tanya An Wei.

"Gampang. Sini gua kasitau!"

"Jun-Jun lu sbenernya bisa ngomong ya?" Tanya Shen Long.

"Ya, napa." Jawab Jun-Jun.

"Knapa sih lo kagak mo ngomong?"

"Kagak apa-apa daripada gua salah ngomong."

-Tiba-tiba si You Yi datang dengan membawa box warna biru-

"Um………….. Da Fu Senpai ada nggak?"

"Tuh." Jawab Jun-Jun ama yang lainnya yang nunjukkin kalo An Wei mo bicara soal si Jun ama Ming Zhao.

-Tiba-tiba si You Yi langsung di dekatnya si An Wei yang tanpa diketahui ama Ming Zhao.-

"Um…………. Da Fu Senpai….."

"Oh, You Yi ! Ada apa?" Tanya An Wei.

"Aku Cuma mo bilang sama kamu, bentar aja." Jawab You Yi yang bikin An Wei penasaran

"Mo bilang apa?" Tanya An Wei.

"Aku………… aku……………. Aku…………"

"Napa? Udah deh bilang aja!(kok sama sih kata-katanya yang diucapkan ama Yi Zi Qi?)

"Aku………… uh……….. aku…………. Ci…….. cin…………" Jawab You Yi  
dengan terbata-bata.

"Napa?" Tanya An Wei.

"Aku……. Cinta…….. Kamu…….."

"Hah?!" teriak semua orang yang ada di kantor yang suaranya sampe bikin Pak Shang Yu marah.

"Apa itu?!" teriak Pak Shang Yu.

"Lari!!!!!!!!" teriak Shen Long sampe yang lainnya berhamburan entah kemana dengan menggunakan jurus **4B** : berlari,  
bersembunyi, berlindung, dan beralasan yang baik sesuai buku petunjuk cara melarikan diri yang baek (dan untungnya Pak Shang Yu nggak tau kejadian romantisme yang kayak gini.)

-Setelah liburan Si Jun Usai…..-

"Jun, ada yang bisa gua bantu gak?" Tanya An Wei.

"Makasih, Kak. Lagipula kerjaan kakak kan belum selesai." Jawab Jun.

-Seketika itu Pak Shang Yu memanggil si Jun dan An Wei-

"Jun! An Wei!" teriak Pak Shang Yu.

"Ya, Pak." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Saya ada tugas buat kalian berdua." Kata Pak Shang Yu yang langsung menyalakan proyektor LCDnya.

"Jadi, begini kalian akan saya tugaskan untuk pergi ke Lawang Sewu untuk cerita yang akan saya buat. Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk An Wei yang sudah mengirimkan video ini ke saya." Kata Pak Shang Yu

"Berdasarkan dari laporannya Fu Shan, di Lawang Sewu memang menyimpan banyak sejarah dari Belanda. Dan, tentu saja dengan ketelitian kalian, mungkin saja kalian dapat melakukan tugas ini dengan baik." Kata Pak Shang Yu.

"Kapankah kita akan menginvestigasi tempat itu, Pak?" Tanya Jun.

"Saya mau kalian berdua melakukan investigasi ini hari ini saja, apakah kalian sanggup?" Jawab Pak Shang Yu yang sekalian bertanya.

"Kami sanggup, Pak." Jawab An Wei dan Jun.

"Baiklah mungkin sekitar jam 13.00 kalian akan dijemput oleh Xing Cun."

"Baik, Pak." Jawab An Wei dan Jun.

-Setelah jam 13.00-

"Kak An Wei, apa bener jam ini kita akan pergi ke tempat itu?" Tanya Jun.

"Yaeyalah. Katanya, kita sih dijemput mungkin kamu yang di-SMS ama Pak Shang Yu." Jawab An Wei yang udah mempersiapkan barang-barangnya termasuk Handycam Favoritnya.(Kenapa author gak punya Handycam? Jawabannya : author busuk.)

"Eh, katanya Pak Shang Yu kita harus cepet! Soalnya udah ditunggu,lho!" Kata Jun.

"Ya udah, deh." Jawab An Wei.

-Setelah mereka sampe di Lawang Sewu.-

"Kak An Wei, perasaanku jadi nggak enak deh." Kata Jun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya An Wei.

"!!! Kak An Wei, awas!" teriak Jun Yang langsung menyelamatkan An Wei.

"Apa? Yang barusan tadi itu apa ya?" Tanya An Wei. Tiba-tiba ada orang nyanyi yang lagunya persis banget kayak Awas Ada Sule di Global TV.

Tuyul : Wewe  
Sundel  
Wewe Sundel  
Wewe Gombel nyinden?  
Wewe & Sundel : Disini ada Wewe  
Disana ada Sundel  
Dimana-mana hantu cantik adalah kami  
Pocong : Awas ada Kunti  
Awas ada Sundel  
Awas ada Kunti  
Awas ada Sundel  
Kunti & Sundel : Tarik Mang!  
Cikiciew, Cikiciew, Cikiciew, Cikiciew  
Tuyul : Wedel, Wewe Sundel  
Meski tampangnya begitu tapi banya cowok suka  
Semua cowok pada tertarik ama mereka  
Lo-lo semua harus tau itu semuanye  
Genderuwo : Wedel, I love U  
Wedel, I need U  
Wedel, I miss U  
Cikiciew, Cikiciew, Cikiciew, Cikiciew  
Wedel : Ibu-ibu, Bapak-bapak ayo-ayo  
Dengarkan kami nyinden  
Kalo gak suka, gak keren

Melihat setan-setan yang aneh itu An Wei ama Jun pada sweatdropping. Sementara itu, Jun meliat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Mafuyu.

"Kak…………… Mafuyu………..?"

"Jun! jangan pergi ke sana! Di situ berbahaya!" Teriak An Wei.

"Kak…………… tunggu aku. Aku juga ingin ikut bersamamu." Kata Jun yang melihat sosok tersebut.

"Jun! Jangan, Jun! Jangan!! Dia nggak Mafuyu yang asli, Jun!" Teriak An Wei.

-Tiba-tiba ada sesosok hantu yang bermaksud untuk menolong An Wei.-

"Wanita yang kau cari ada di sebelah sini." Kata hantu tersebut sambil menunjukkan dimana si Jun berada.

"Siapa kamu?! Apa maumu yang sebenernya?!" Tanya An Wei yang juga mo nyari si Jun.

"Namaku Noni van Helen aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu. Ayo ikuti aku." Jawab hantu cilik itu.

"Oh, baik!" Kata An Wei dengan penuh semangat. "_**Kali ini aku nggak akan mau nglepasin kamu!**_" Kata An Wei dalam hati.

"Dimana aku? Kak An Wei? Dimana kamu? !!!!!! Kak Mafuyu!!!!!!"

Wokey skarang kita ke apa kenapa question box

Yukimura : Kenapa lo bedua kok sukanya nyinden?

Wewe, Kunti & Sundel : Karena, kita kan mantan pesinden yang cantik, jadinya maklum dong kalo kita suka nyinden.

Yukimura : Okeh, semuanya udah kejawab pertanyaannya. Skarang kita beralih ke Van Helen. Van Helen, sini dong.

Van Helen : Ada apa?

Yukimura : Sebenernya kamu lebih suka menolong manusia atau mengganggu manusia?

Van Helen : Aku lebih suka menolong manusia ketimbang mengganggu manusia. Karena menolong itu merupakan perbuatan terpuji 'kan?

Yukimura : Betul juga sih. Okeh skarang pertanyaannya udah kejawab semua. Dan jangan heran kalo Ada seseorang nanti jadi pacarnya si Jun! See You In The Next Chapter!

Gila!

Gaje!

Gak lucu!

Gak Nyambung blas! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Turbulence of the dimension

Ini sih merupakan chapter lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya. Mwahahahah! Enjoy! Enjoy!

Jun, yang juga tersesat di Lawang Sewu karena mengikuti sosok yang seperti Mafuyu.

"Kak Mafuyu, dimana kamu?" Tanya Jun.

Tiba-tiba keheningan mulai terjadi. Seketika itu Jun mendengar suara teriakan dari An Wei.

"Jun, Jun! Jun, apa kamu bisa dengar aku?!" Teriak An Wei.

"Kak……………. Mafuyu…………….?" Jawab Jun dengan suaranya yang lirih.

Tiba-tiba Jun berlari buat ngejar An Wei, dan tanpa disadari ama An Wei, An Wei tiba-tiba langsung dipeluk ama Jun.

"Kak Mafuyu, Kak Mafuyu." Kata Jun dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Jun………………… Aku bukan Mafuyu, tapi ini aku, Da Fu." Jawab An Wei.

"Kak An Wei, apa itu bener-bener kamu?" Tanya Jun.

"Ya. Ini Aku, Jun." Jawab An Wei.

"Kak……………….. sbenernya……………….. aku……………………"

"Apa?" Tanya An Wei yang begitu penasaran.

"Entah kenapa, aku selalu merasa kamu sperti Kak………. Ma……… Fu……….. Yu……………" Jawab Jun.

"Jun, entah kenapa di hatiku selalu ada sesuatu perasaan yang mengganjal di dalam hatiku. Sejujurnya aku ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku padamu." Kata An Wei.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jun." Kata An Wei sambil mo nyium di bibirnya Jun.

"Kak An Wei……………." Jawab Jun dengan suaranya yang lirih.

Sementara itu, Xing Cun yang selaku sopir yang ngantrin mereka ngliat kalo ada adegan romantisme antara An Wei ama Jun yang sedang Pacaran. Dia juga tau nomor hp dari semua karyawan redaksi novel tersebut. Kebetulan dia juga punya nomornya si You Yi, jadi dia bisa nglaporin kejadian ini ama You Yi .

"MBAK YOU YI!  
ADA BERITA GAWAT! POKOKNYA GAWAT BANGET !" Kata Xing Cun yang nadanya kayak dikejar-kejar ama sesuatu.

"Apaan yang gawat? Emangnya ada kecelakaan ama Da Fu Senpai?" Tanya You Yi yang penuh dengan penasaran.

"BUKAN BEGITU! DA FU SENPAI BARU AJA NGAKUIN PERASAANNYA AMA MBAK JUN!" Jawab Xing Cun.

"Trus? Gimana? Lanjutin ceritanya dong!" Tanya You Yi dengan nada yang serem abis.

"Jadi gini loh, Mbak. Da Fu Senpai tadi sempat nyariin Mbak Jun yang katanya ngliat sosok kayak Mafuyu Senpai, Trus, Dia berusaha buat manggil Mbak Jun. Lha…… Mbak Junnya kan langsung kedengeran. Trus, Dia kan udah ada di depannya Da Fu Senpai. Tiba-tiba dia kagak tau kalo itu sebenernya bukan Mafuyu Senpai tapi dia itu, Da Fu Senpai yang gak sengaja dipeluk ama Mbak Jun. Terus Da Fu Senpai langsung nyatain perasaannya ama Mbak Jun dan Langsung……………." Jelas Xing Cun scara kronologis dari A-C.

"TERUS, DA FU SENPAI LANGSUNG NGAPAIN DIA?!" Tanya You Yi yang udah mulai shock.

"NYIUM BIBIRNYA MBAK JUN!" Jawab Xing Cun.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAMU SERIUS?!" Tanya You Yi yang shock dan memerlukan bantuan Termehek-Mehek(*Author digebuki ama Produser Trans TV*)

Pada saat setelah mendengar berita yang bikin dia Sakit Hati ampe Makan Hati lah. Ling yang liat itu langsung nanyain dia.

"You Yi Senpai kenapa ya?" Tanya Ling.

"Ling, aku gak tau harus gimana lagi. Da Fu Senpai telah menghianatiku." Jawab You Yi dengan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ya udah, ayo mendingan kita ke kantin dulu biar aku juga mo dengerin curhatmu." Kata Ling.

"Thanks ya, Ling." Kata You Yi yang kesedihannya mulai menghilang.

"Heh, katanya Da Fu pacaran ama Jun!" Kata Ming Zhao.

"Hah?! Yang bener lu?! Serius nih?!" Tanya Mafuyu, Yi Zi Qi, and Mu Zi Qi dengan nada yang shock.

"Ho'oh! Sumpah gua kagak bo'ong!" Jawab Ming Zhao.

"Lu tau dari mana?!" Tanya mereka bertiga.

"Gua tau dari Xing Cun! Si sopir itu loh." Jawab Ming Zhao.

"HAH?! CERITANYA GIMANA SAMPE BISA SEGITUNYA?!"

"Pokoknya ceritanya panjang banget deh. Kalo lu mo tau ceritanye lu Tanya aje tuh ama Xing Cun!"

-Kembali Ke An Wei dan Jun.-

"Kak kamu kok…………………"

"Napa?" Tanya An Wei.

"Aku………."

"Kak, kumohon……… Jangan pergi………." Kata Jun yang sambil mandang An Wei lekat-lekat.

"Maksud loh?" Tanya An Wei.

"Kak………. Tolong jangan pergi ke sana………………" Jawab Jun yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ada Apa, Jun?!" Tanya An Wei shock.

"Soalnya, di situ sebenernya ada……………… pergolakan…………. Ruang………. Waktu…………" Jawab Jun.

"Pergolakan…….Ruang waktu…..? apa itu?" Tanya An Wei.

"Sebenernya………. Aku………. Tau………tapi………….."

"Terus apa itu?!"

"Aku nggak mau bilang. Soalnya aku takut kalo kakak gak percaya sama omonganku."

"Udah deh, kakak percaya kok."

"Pergolakan ruang waktu itu……… uh………….. aku gak mau bilang ini ke orang lain soalnya……….."

-Flashback semasa Jun kecil-

"Kakek, kenapa kita semua harus menghindar dari jalan itu, Kek?" Tanya Jun.

"Li Hua, cucuku, Jangan Katakan ini pada orang lain. Kalau suatu saat kamu merasakan hal seperti itu lagi, cepatlah menghindar dari tempat itu. Kalau tidak, orang-orang yang punya kekuatan spiritual seperti kita akan mudah sekali kesambet, atau tertangkap. Kamu mengerti? Janji, ya."

"Ya, Kek." Jawab Jun.

-End Flashback-

"Kok bisa sampe begitunya ya? Trus maksudnya yang tertangkap itu apa sih?" Tanya An Wei.

"Tapi, tolong…………… Jangan bilangin ini ke siapa-siapa. Janji Ya, Kak?"

"Kakak janji deh."

"Jadi, yang tertangkap itu maksudnya……… misalkan kamu punya kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi, terus perasaan kamu tiba-tiba jadi gak enak terus, kamu akan ngerasa kalo kamu bakal ditarik ke dunia lain sama setan itu tadi."

"Oh gitu." Jawab An Wei.

-Pembaca, skarang kita kembali ke kantor redaksi novel-

"Heh, Shen Long! Katanya, si Da Fu Senpai nyatain perasaannya ama Jun?" Tanya Jun-Jun.

"Ya, napa? Lo cemburu?"

"Lu tau ceritanya dari siapa?"

"Gua tau dari si sopir Xing Cun."

"Ceritanya gimana?"

"Pokoknya panjang amat dah. Kalo lu mo tau ceritanye Tanya tuh ama tu supir. Lu naksir ama tuh cewek apa?"

"Aduh, mendingan lu jangan bilang ini ke siapa-siapa,deh. Sebenernya sih ya."

"Knapa lo kagak bilang dari dulu, bego?! Kalo lu dulu dah bilang mah gua langsung kasih saran pisan, atuh!" Jawab Shen Long dengan Logat Sundanya.

"Sori deh."

"Kalo ternyata Da Fu Senpai kagak jadi pacaran ama Jun gimane lu?"

"Gua sih mau-mau aja ama dia."

"Lu naksir ama dia napa sih?"

"Eh, lu yang naksir ama tuh cewek ya?!"

"Kagak tuh."

"Yah………… sebenernya gua naksir ama dia soalnya, dia cakep banget, trus dia baik hati, trus dia setia. Sebenernya dia tuh cewek idaman gua selama ini."

"Wah wah wah…………. Kliatannya lo bener-bener mao ama tuh cewek! Ngomong-ngomong, dia itu cewek dari kriteria lo?" Tanya Shen Long.

"Ya." Jawab Jun-Jun dengan singkat abis.

-Kembali ke Jun dan An Wei.-

"Jadi itu toh maksudmu buat ngomong gitu?"

"Ya, Kak terus…………"

"Terus apa?"

Tiba-tiba Jun langsung memeluk An Wei dan memandangnya dengan lekat-lekat. "kumohon kak, jangan pergi……………."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenernya, Jun." Kata An Wei.

"Kak, jika kamu pergi ke situ sendirian……….. Aku juga ingin ikut denganmu, kak!" Kata Jun dengan pandangan yang sangat ketakutan dan memelas.

"Ya udah."

Jun dan An Wei melanjutkan observasi mereka di Lawang Sewu.

"Jun, apa mendingan kita berpencar aja?" Tanya An Wei.

"Jangan, kak……………. Tolong…………." Jawab Jun dengan nadanya yang begitu ketakutan dan memelas.

"Ya udah. Aku ngerti kok perasaanmu. Tapi aku harus melakukan tugasku sendiri." Kata An Wei

"Kak……………… kumohon…………… jangan…………….." Kata Jun dengan memegang tangan An Wei dan tangisannya yang begitu memelas.

"Jun, kamu kan bisa melakukan tugasmu sendiri. Maafin aku, Jun." Kata An Wei sambil melepas genggaman tangannya Jun.

"Kak……………………………." Kata Jun yang nadanya memelas.

"Maaf, Jun." Kata An Wei yang langsung meninggalkan Jun.

Setelah mereka berpencar satu sama lain, Perasaan Jun makin tambah gak enak soalnya dia Takut kalo ada apa-apa ama An Wei.

"_Kak An Wei………………… kuharap kamu baik-baik aja_." Kata Jun dalam hati

- Pembaca, skarang kita akan ke Sekolahnya si Jun Xian yang masih SMA.-

Pas waktu istirahat, sekitar jam 9.00-10.45, ada 3 anak cowok yang suka ngegosip kayak ibu-ibu PKK(alah) yang baru membicarakan soal si Jun Xian.

"Heh, katanya si Jun Xian tu pacaran ama si Lin yang masih kelas 10-A, ya?" Tanya You Jin.

"Emang. Gua pernah liat mereka boncengan bareng kok." Jawab Yang Xiu.

"Wah wah………kliatannya ini sih jadi berita yang paling hot di Kelas kita neh. Kapan mereka jadiannya?" Tanya Yan Jiang.

"Mene ketehek!" Jawab Yang Xiu.

-Tiba-tiba Jun Xian langsung menghampiri mereka. Dan 3 orang itu langsung diam seketika.-

"Pada ngomongin apa sih?" Tanya Jun Xian.

"Gak apa-apa kok." Jawab mereka bertiga.

-Kembali ke Jun-Jun dan Shen Long.-

"See you on out the block with your man coming on the stand, Girl why you hanging around when he put you down. I can I can….. do it better than he can…… I will I will be a biggerman………. I can I can……. Everything you need and more……… Can I Can I…………show you I'm a biggerman."

"Jun-Jun nape lu kok nyanyi-nyanyi ndiri? Lu kangen ama Jun?" Tanya Shen Long.

"Yah…………… sbenernya gua sih pengen bikin Jun bahagia aja ama gua." Jawab Jun-Jun.

"Oh………. Gitu."

"Eh, katanya Xing Cun si Jun pernah dicium bibirnya ama Da Fu Senpai!" Kata Ming Zhao.

"Hah?! Masa'?!" Tanya Mu Zi Qi dengan nada yang begitu shock.

"Beneran! Sumpah!" Jawab Ming Zhao dengan wajah dan nadanya yang sok serius.

"Wah………. Sialan! Biar gua hajar tuh orang!" Kata Mu Zi Qi dengan lebaynya sambil gebrak meja.

"Eh……. Eh……………. Eh………… tenang dulu, dong!" Kata Ming Zhao yang sedang menenangkan amarahnya Mu Zi Qi.

"Apa? Lu mo belain dia?!" Gerutu Mu Zi Qi dengan nada yang seremnya minta ampun kayak True Ogre ato Monstrous Ogre ato apa lah. (*Author digebuki ama staff Tekken dari Namco*)

"Enggak! Maksud gua biar gua jelasin dulu kejadiannya!"

"Ya udah. Cepet jelasin!"

"Ini sih menurut katanya si Xing Cun kejadiannya…………….."

-Flashback antara An Wei dan Jun di Lawang Sewu-

"Kak Mafuyu, dimana kamu?" Tanya Jun.

Tiba-tiba keheningan mulai terjadi. Seketika itu Jun mendengar suara teriakan dari An Wei.

"Jun, Jun! Jun, apa kamu bisa dengar aku?!" Teriak An Wei.

"Kak……………. Mafuyu…………….?" Jawab Jun dengan suaranya yang lirih.

Tiba-tiba Jun berlari buat ngejar An Wei, dan tanpa disadari ama An Wei, An Wei tiba-tiba langsung dipeluk ama Jun.

"Kak Mafuyu, Kak Mafuyu." Kata Jun dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Jun………………… Aku bukan Mafuyu, tapi ini aku, Da Fu." Jawab An Wei.

"Kak An Wei, apa itu bener-bener kamu?" Tanya Jun.

"Ya. Ini Aku, Jun." Jawab An Wei.

"Kak……………….., sbenernya……………….. aku……………………"

"Apa?" Tanya An Wei yang begitu penasaran.

"Entah kenapa, aku selalu merasa kamu sperti Kak………. Ma……… Fu……….. Yu……………" Jawab Jun.

"Jun, entah kenapa di hatiku selalu ada sesuatu perasaan yang mengganjal di dalam hatiku. Sejujurnya aku ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku padamu." Kata An Wei.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jun." Kata An Wei sambil mo nyium di bibirnya Jun.

"Kak An Wei……………." Jawab Jun dengan suaranya yang lirih.

-End Flashback.-

"KAMPRET! SIALAN! KURANG AJAR TUH ORANG! MENDINGAN GUA HAJAR DIA ABIS-ABISAN!" Kata Mu Zi Qi yang udah bener-bener bringas mengetahui kejadian tersebut.

"Sabar dulu, dong! Jangan main emosi dulu!" Kata Ming Zhao yang mo nenangin pikirannya Mu Zi Qi yang lagi bringas kayak naga.

"TRUS LO MO APA?!"

"Gua sih pengennya kasih saran aja ama lo."

"APA COBA?!"

"Sini, gua kasitau!"

-Kembali ke An Wei dan Jun.-

"Dimana aku? Jun, Jun, dimana kamu?!" Teriak An Wei.

-Tiba-tiba An Wei terjebak dalam pergolakan ruang waktu.-

"Tempat apa ini?! Kenapa semuanya penuh dengan mayat?!"

-Tiba-tiba saja Jun melihat sesosok pria yang mirip dengan An Wei.-

"Kak An Wei! Apakah kamu nggak mengenalku?" Teriak Jun yang sampe kuatir ama An Wei soalnya, udah beberapa kali dia manggil, Sosok yang seperti An Wei itu pun tidak membalasnya.

-Setelah itu, Jun meliat ada buku catatan milik An Wei.-

"Buku………… catatan………… ini…………. Pasti milik Kak An Wei!" Kata Jun yang meyakinkan itu. Jun Langsung membuka buku Catatan milik An Wei.

TO BE CONTINUED

Dengan sangat menyesal……… gua memberitaukan pada semuanya yang udah mo baca ceritaku ini. Soalnya kurang satu chapter lagi semua konflik ini akan berakhir. Skarang kita ke Apa Kenapa Question Box

Yukimura : An Wei! Sini Lo! An Wei, gua mo nanya kenapa sih sebenernya lo naksir ama Jun?

An Wei : Um…………… jujur aja sih………. Dia tu cantik, pinter, baik hati, trus setia lah.

Yukimura : Wokey. Yang masalah itu dah kejawab. Trus lo gak nyadar kalo si Jun-Jun, Yi Zi Qi, Mafuyu, Mu Zi Qi tu pada naksir ama dia?

An Wei : Masa' sih?! lo sbenernya nanyain gua gitu buat nakutin gua, gitu?!

Yukimura : Sabar dulu, dong. Gua kan Cuma memberitau aja.

An Wei : Huh, baguslah kalo gitu.

Yukimura : Ya udah. Daripada lo marah terus, mendingan gua Tanya ama si Jun. Heh Jun! sini lo!

Jun : Apa?

Yukimura : Sebenernya gua mo Tanya. Lo kagak sadar apa disenengin ama 5 orang temen kerja lo?

Jun : Ah masa' sih?

Yukimura : Huh, daripada nanyain gitu ke lo, mendingan gua Tanya langsung ama Mu Zi Qi. Mu Zi Qi! Sini lo!

Mu Zi Qi : (udah sadar) Apa?

Yukimura : Kenapa lo bisa naksir ama Jun!

Yi Zi Qi : Berlindung!!!

Mu Zi Qi : (tiba-tiba dia langsung mengeluarkan pedang yang dipake ama Zhou Yu di Dynasty Warriors 1-5 *Plak-plak-plak* Author mati digampar.) Mati lo, Yukimura!

Yukimura : (tiba-tiba langsung ada kipas dan tombak yang merupakan senjata Hokuto di Street Fighter EX Series *Plak-plak-plak-plak-plak-plak* Author mati dibunuh pake jurus Renbunya nan mematikan.) Oh, lu mo nantangin gua,ya?! Ayo gua ladenin di extra screen di chapter 4!

Mu Zi Qi : Gua tunggu lo! Awas kalo lu kagak ada di situ!

Yukimura : Okelah kalo begitu!

-Let's go to the new narrator.-

Shizu : Huh, dasar Author tukang tarung! Yah……….. katanya sih dia mo buat chapter baru yang gila dan gaje. Alright, that's all the announcement. See you in the next chapter and enjoy the madness!

-Back to Yukimura.-

Yukimura : (lol) kehabisan ide bikin cerita gini.

Hantu-hantu: Nyerah aja, deh!

Yukimura : Kampret loe, hantu sialan!

Hantu-hantu : Ampun nyai!

Yukimura : Apa lo bilang, Nyai? Baguslah kalo mo menghargai diri gua sebagai manusia.

Hantu-hantu : Maksud kami, ada anjing makan kecoak.

Yukimura : Yang bener itu anjing makan bunga kemenyan, melati, ama kamboja!

Hantu-hantu : Ya, nyai. Panjenengan benar.

Yukimura : (sambil nendang bokongnya para hantu) Bego loe! Yang bener itu anjing itu makan daging, bego!

Hantu-hantu : Ampun, Nyai!! Kita janji deh kalo kita bakal mempelajari biologi tentang "kehidupan mahluk hidup"! 

Yukimura : Bagus……. Bagus………. Gitu dong! Harus terpelajar gitu biar nggak dibodohi ama orang lain!! (Dibunuh karena sok guru)

Gila!

Updet, updet! 


	4. Chapter 4

Final Chapter : The Memories

Ini merupakan akhir dari cerita ini. Tapi jangan kuatir entar ada penyelesaiannya yang romantic, kok

Jun langsung membuka buku catatan milik An Wei. Karena dia sangat yakin bahwa buku itu pasti miliknya An Wei.

"Aku yakin pasti Kak An Wei mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepadaku." Kata Jun.

-Dan setelah Jun membuka catatan tersebut, catatan itu berisi tentang penyesalan An Wei terhadap dirinya.-

"_**Jun, aku tahu ini sungguh aneh. Tetapi aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang menarikku hingga ke tempat ini. Lawang Sewu memang sebenarnya adalah penjara untuk menghukum mati para tawanan perang. Tetapi, Anak kecil yang merupakan anak dari pembesar Belanda yang bernama Van Den Brook itu bernama Noni Van Helen. Van Helen, yang sebenarnya masih berumur 5 tahun, nasibnya selalu malang. Bahkan Van Helen nyaris diperkosa sampai akhirnya ia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan loncat dari gedung Lawang Sewu. Jun, aku menginginkanmu untuk menyelamatkan Van Helen. Dengan Cara apapun yang kamu bisa, aku yakin kamu bisa menyelamatkannya. Maafkan aku karena telah mengingkari janjimu**_**.**"

"Kak An Wei…………………… aku akan segera menyelamatkannya dan menyusulmu sekarang!" Kata Jun.

-Jun yang baru nyampe di depan pintu ruangan bawah tanah langsung merasakan aura yang bener-bener menakutkan. Tiba-tiba indra keenamnya ato insting lah mulai keluar. Jun langsung ngliat Kejadian pembantaian yang sadis banget. Jun ngerasa kalo ada sesuatu di belakangnya.-

"Ya tuhan……………. Sadisnya………………." Kata Jun

"Kamu tidak akan bisa kabur dari sini!" Kata hantu yang ada di belakangnya Jun.

"Apa?! Sebaiknya aku akan mengeluarkan kameraku! (kamera yang dipake Jun itu namanya Camera Obscura. *Author digebuki ama pembuat kamera and produser Fatal Frame dari Tecmo*) Kata Jun yang dengan buru-buru mempersiapkan kameranya.

"Mati kau!" Kata hantu tadi.

-Setelah Jun bertempur dengan hantu itu dengan waktu yang agak lama, Jun merasa lega dan kembali mencari An Wei.-

"Aku nggak akan bisa membiarkan Kak An Wei mati di tempat ini!" Gumam Jun dalam hati.

-Tiba-tiba Jun langsung menemukan buku catatan milik An Wei lagi.-

"_**Aku tahu ini memang sudah takdirku untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi, aku sebenarnya tahu kok perasaanmu yang jangan khawatirkan aku lagi. Jun, sejujurnya hatimu memang murni. Tapi, janganlah kamu menganggap dirimu bersalah atas kejadian ini. Sebab musabab kejadian ini sebenarnya itu dari diriku. Wanita yang bernama Hellen menganggap diriku sebagai kekasihnya. Jadi itu kenapa, aku sampai bisa di tarik sampai ke dimensi masa lalunya. Nasib Hellen memang sama seperti Van Helen. Sebenarnya Hellen yang di sini ada dua orang. Satu , Hellen yang sudah dewasa dan yang kedua, Hellen yang masih anak-anak yang juga disebut sebagai Van Helen. Jun, tolonglah mereka. Dengan cara mengembalikan bagian-bagian Cermin yang sudah pecah menjadi lima bagian.**_"

-Jun langsung masuk ke tempat dimana An Wei berada. Dan seketika itu juga, Jun melihat An Wei dan Jun berusaha untuk memanggilnya.-

"Kak An Wei!!!!!!!!!" teriak Jun.

-Jun lalu pergi ke arah tempat cermin itu, lalu An Wei tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya.-

"Kak An Wei!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Jun

"Hehehehehehehe…………………" Jawab cewek itu dengan tertawanya.

"!!!"

"Jun………………" Kata An Wei

"Kita akan selalu bersama." Kata cewek yang dibelakangnya An Wei.

-Seketika itu, An Wei langsung menghilang.-

"Tidaaaaaaaaaak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Jun.

Pertempuran antara Hellen dan Jun dimulai

Setelah pertempuran itu berakhir, tiba-tiba kameranya Jun hancur.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!" Teriak Jun dan langsung terjatuh.

Ternyata di dalam kamera tersebut ada sebuah potongan cermin yang dikatakan oleh An Wei. Karena potongan cermin milik Jun tadi masih empat, Jadi ia berusaha untuk mengambil potongan cermin itu.

Jun langsung mengambil potongan tersebut, dan jika potongan cermin itupun disatukan maka cermin itu pun dapat disatukan kembali.

"Semoga saja ini berhasil!" Kata Jun dalam hati.

Ternyata, setelah cermin itu diletakkan pada tempat cermin tersebut. Cermin itu memantulkan sinar yang sangat menyilaukan.

Dan Seketika itu An Wei dan Hellen pun jatuh bersamaan.

"Kak An Wei……………… Syukurlah……..!" Kata Jun dengan hatinya yang gembira.

An Wei langsung menatap ke arah Jun dan Hellen

"Jun…………… apa………………itu…………….kamu?" Tanya An Wei.

"Syukurlah, kalo kakak masih hidup! Ini memang bener-bener aku, kak!" Jawab Jun dengan rasa yang begitu gembira.

"Ya tuhan, Jun! tolong maafin aku, ya?"Kata An Wei yang juga mau minta maaf ama Jun.

"Gak apa-apa kok, kak. Lagipula ini juga bukan salah kakak, kan?" Kata Jun.

"Ya udah, deh. Kata An Wei yang sambil meluk si Jun.

"Jun Senpai, Da Fu Senpai kalian dimana?!" Teriak si Xing Cun.

Jun dan An Wei langsung menghampiri Xing Cun.

"Da Fu Senpai, Jun Senpai! Kalian gak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Xing Cun.

"Kita gak apa-apa, kok." Jawab An Wei dan Jun

"Mendingan saya telponkan sama Pak Shang Yu saja, ya?" Kata Xing Cun yang langsung mau nelponin Pak Shang Yu.

"Apa? Mereka sangat kelelahan? Kalau mereka sangat kelelahan tolong antarkan mereka ke Rumah Sakit yang terdekat! " Kata Pak Shang Yu.

-Setelah itu, mereka berdua diantarkan oleh Xing Cun ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.-

"Da Fu Senpai, ini aku Zhen Shou. Katanya kamu kecapekan jadi aku cepet-cepetan jenguk kamu." Kata cowok yang bernama Zhen Shou.

"Oh, Zhen Shou! Makasih ya karena udah jenguk aku. Ngomong-ngomong kamu ke sini sama siapa?" Kata An Wei yang dilanjutkan oleh pertanyaan.

"Aku kesini sama Kak Chun Zi. Katanya kak Chun Zi juga ngawasin kalian di Lawang Sewu." Kata Zhen Shou yang gak sengaja ngomong terang-terangan ke An Wei yang lagi minum.

"BUH! APA?! NGAWASIN?! MAKSUDNYA APA SIH?!" Kata An Wei yang langsung nyemburin air minumnya ke Zhen Shou. (hyah hyah kayak lagunya Alam si penyanyi dangdut Mbah Dukun*byur byur byur* author mati kesembur mbah dukun)

"Aduh…… lain kali tolong deh jangan nyembur wajahku lagi. Tapi kak Chun Zi ngasih surat buat Da Fu Senpai." Kata Zhen Shou sambil ngasih suratnya.

"Isi suratnya apa?" Tanya An Wei.

"Coba tolong dibuka amplopnya." Jawab Zhen Shou.

"_**Hi, Senpai ini aku Chun aku tau kalo kamu ama Jun-Chan pergi ke Lawang aku ngawasin kamu. Terus aku juga mo ngungkapin perasaanku sama kamu soalnya aku……….. cinta kamu.**_"

Ngik………… ngik………… ngik…………… Setelah An Wei membaca surat tadi An Wei Cuma diem gak mo ngomong apa-apa lagi.

"Da Fu Senpai, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Zhen Shou.

-Sementara di sekolahnya Jun Xian.-

"Heh, Jun Xian! Nape kok lu bisa bahagia banget?" Tanya Yan Jiang.

"Aku gak tau rasanya ada…………." Jawab Jun Xian.

"Ada rasa yang mengganjal di hati loe?" Potong Yan Jiang sambil Tanya.

" Nggak kok." Jawab Jun Xian dengan singkat abis.

-Tiba-tiba ada pengumuman yang mengumumkan bahwa akan ada perkemahan di SMA 13.-

"Heh, katanya kita bakal kemah, nih! Ngomong-ngomong lu mo "gojlok" anak-anak junior?" Tanya You Jin.

"Ogah ah………… males." Jawab Jun Xian.

"Alah………. Pasti kasian ama si Lin, ya kan?" Tanya 3 cowok yang tukang gossip.

"Nggak kok." Jawab Jun Xian singkat abis.

Tiba-tiba Lin datang sambil bawa kotak bekal warna merah muda buat Jun Xian.

"Kak Jun Xian………………" kata cewek yang manggil Jun Xian.

"Oh, Lin. Ada apa?" Tanya Jun Xian.

"Aku Cuma mo ngasih ini." Kata Lin yang sambil ngasih kotak itu.

"Thanks ya, Lin." Kata Jun Xian.

"_**Akhirnya gua bisa mukul kakak kedua gua skarang!**_" Kata Jun Xian dalam hati.

-Kembali ke kantor redaksi novel.-

"Heh, Kuai! Nape lu kok pulang dulu?" Tanya Ming Zhao.

"Gua mo jenguk si Li Hua dulu, kak." Jawab Kuai.

"Boleh ikut gak?" Tanya 4 cowok yang pade naksir ama Jun(termasuk Jun-Jun).

"Terserah loe." Jawab Kuai dengan singkat abis.

-Setelah Kuai sampe di rumah, tiba-tiba dia liat Jun Xian ama Lin yang lagi boncengan bareng.

"Hei….. hei…….. lo bedua kok boncengan bareng terus?" Tanya Kuai.

"Ya nggak apa-apa, dong. Wong itu hakku, kok." Jawab Jun Xian.

"Alah, pasti loe mo…………. Itu tuh." Kata Kuai sambil masang senyum licik.

"Ih, ngeres banget sih pikiranmu, Mas!" Kata Jun Xian.

"Eh, emangnya kakakmu pikirannya ngeres-ngeres?" Tanya Lin.

"Ya. Emang sih kakakku selalu begitu. Palingan dia habis nonton film Miyabi ato yah………….. yang berbau porno, lah." Jawab Jun Xian secara kronologis dari A-D.

Shizu yang udah kedengeran suara tereak-tereak di luar dan langsung bawa kaset CD porno karena abis denger suaranya si Jun Xian kalo Kuai punya CD porno.

"Kuai, ini apa?" Tanya Shizu.

"_**Apa? Kakak gua tau kalo gua punya CD itu? Kampret!**_" Pikir Kuai sambil ketakutan.

"A…….. anu i……. itu bukan punyaku, Mbak. Itu punya temenku, Kak Shen Long!" Jawab Kuai sambil terbata-bata.

"Trus knapa kamu bawa kaset ini?" Tanya Shizu.

"Kak Shen Long sengaja ngasih ini, Mbak!" Jawab Kuai.

"Trus kalo kakak liat, kamu kok liat di internet yang berbau porno-porno gitu apa coba?" Tanya Shizu sambil menolakkan pinggangnya.

"_**Anjrit, sialan! Ini pasti gara-gara Jun Xian!**_" Pikir Kuai dalam hati.

"Jun Xian ngasih tau itu ke kamu, Mbak?" Tanya Mu Zi Qi yang tiba-tiba aja dateng di tempat kejadian.

"Nggak tuh. Malahan kakak liat sendiri kok."

"_**Wah, kampret! Kalo gini terus mendingan gua lari aja, lah!**_" Pikir Kuai.

"Mo lari kemana kamu, hah?!" Tanya Shizu dengan nada yang garang abis.

"_**Anjrit!**_" Pikir Kuai.

Tiba-tiba Shizu yang tadinya kalem berubah jadi ganas gara-gara liat tingkah adiknya yang super mesum.

"_**Anjrit! Kenapa sih kak Shizu yang tadinya kalem jadi bringas begini?**_" Pikir Mu Zi Qi.

Yi Zi Qi yang tiba-tiba aja kluar dari kamarnya karena denger suara tereakan dari kedua kakaknya Jun ama Jun Xian.

"Ada apa, sih? kok pada berantem?" Tanya Yi Zi Qi.

"Tuh" jawab Mu Zi Qi, Jun Xian ama Lin yang lagi nunjukkin kalo Kuai ama Shizu baru berantem.

"Yaelah! ini lagi malah berantem!" Kata Yi Zi Qi sambil memesang wajah sweatdropnya.

Yi Zi Qi, Mu Zi Qi, Jun Xian ama Lin udah masang wajah sweatdrop, gara-gara liat adegan fatal antar Shizu dan Kuai(alah dalah)

"Woi! Woi! ada apa sih kok ribut-ribut aja kayak di pasar segala?" Tanya Mafuyu yang udah ada di tempat kejadian ala warung kopi(Blegedhes)

"Tuh." Jawab 4 orang yang lagi sweatdrop liat kelakuan Shizu ama Kuai.

Doeng, akhirnya Mafuyu juga masang wajah sweatdrop abis-abisan gara-gara Dia sering tau kalo Kuai ama Shizu berantem perkara hal-hal yang berbau porno(maklum, dulunya kan dia tetanggaan ama mereka)

"Bosen ah, liat kejadian gini mulu. Mendingan gua pergi aja dari tempat kejadian ini." Kata Mafuyu sweatdrop gara-gara dia liat kejadian yang bikin dia mo Hara-Kiri.

Feng Wen, kakaknya Mafuyu yang wajahnya nyaris mirip kayak Mafuyu itu habis pulang dari kerja dan nganterin pulang pacarnya yang tersayang(alah).

"Whew, udah dulu ya, yang. Aku mo pulang dulu, Bye!" Kata Feng Wen.

"Bye juga." Kata ceweknya yang bernama Wilhelmina.(kayak nama orang Belanda aja. Wkwkwkwkwk)

Kembali ke An Wei dan Jun yang lagi di rumah sakit.

An Wei, yang lagi enak-enak tiduran di kasur langsung ambil laptop Acer. Yang baterenya tahan ampe 8 jam, tanpa panas, n yang mahal itu loh.(Lagipula dia dapet dari mana?) Dia juga mo nge-cek facebooknya apa ada pesen dari temennya apa nggak.

"_**Hi, Senpai! Ini aku, Chun Zi. Gimana keadaanmu skarang?**_" Tanya Chun Zi lewat facebook.

Ngik……. Ngik……. Ngik………  
Keheningan terjadi ketika An Wei membaca pesan tersebut.

"_**Mo bagemane lagi neh? Masa' gua harus kasitau ke Chun Zi kalo gua kagak terima cintanya?**_"(wkwkwkwkwk……… kalo pembaca pada mo tau kisah cintanya An Wei dalam sepucuk surat yang dibuat ama Chun Zi………. Bisa lihat di chapter 4.)

"_**Baek-baek aja, tuh.**_" Jawab An Wei lewat Facebooknya.

Tiba-tiba Ming Zhao langsung dateng ke kamar An Wei.

"Hei, Da Fu! Gimana keadaan lo skarang?" Tanya Ming Zhao.

"Baek-baek aja. Eh ngomong-ngomong, lu abis jenguk si si Jun, ya? Jawab An Wei yang langsung dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya. Napa? Kangen lu?" Tanya Ming Zhao sambil masang senyum liciknya.

"Ya." Jawab An Wei singkat.

"Wah wah! Lu bener-bener kangen berat ama dia? Ni si Chun Zi mo……….."

"GAK USAH NGOMONGIN SOAL CHUN ZI LAGI!" Potong An Wei dengan suara yang garang abis.

"Weh………. Sabar dulu dong! Gua cuma mo ngasitau doang kok. Soalnya dia bener-bener.........."

"Gua bilang gak usah ngomongin soal Chun Zi lagi! Titik!!!" Potong An Wei yang udah bringas kayak singa mo nerkam mangsanya(waw!)

"Waduh, sori deh kalo gitu. Kalo keadaannya Jun sih, oke-oke aja,kok." Kata Ming Zhao yang udah ketakutan liat An Wei yang lagi bringas.

"Bilang dong dari tadi!" Jawab An Wei dengan nada yang sama.

"Wah, maaf deh, maaf." Kata Ming Zhao dengan gaya ala Mpok Minah di Bajaj Bajuri(wkwkwkwkkwkwk)

Alright, skarang kita Kembali ke Mu Zi Qi dll. Mu Zi Qi yang mo jenguk si Jun langsung................

Mu Zi Qi : Heh, Author geblek!

Yukimura : Apa? seenaknya aja lu manggil gua geblek! Kampret loe! Mentang-mentang aje lu bisa bringas!

Mu Zi Qi : Oh, lu berani nantangin gua buat swearing war,ya?! Okeh! I'M READY TO FACE YOU!!!!!

Yukimura : Okehlah kalo begitu! Gua siap nantang loe! DASAR! YOU SO******PERSON!!!!!!

Mu Zi Qi : Oh, jadi loe siap?!

Yukimura : YA!!! AYO KITA SWEARING WAR SKARANG!!!!!

Let's go to the new narrator

Yi Zi Qi : Wah wah! Kelihatannya mereka beneran berkelahi, , skarang kita akan liat poin mereka........... Kelihatannya Yukimura akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tapi, tunggu dulu…………. IYAK!! Seperti yang kita duga pemirsa!! Mu Zi Qi akan mempersiapkan kalimat yang memojokkan Yukimura! Dan rata-rata kalimat yang mereka lontarkan adalah…….. Wow! Sungguh fantastis sekali Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya! Rata-rata kalimat yang mereka ucapkan ternyata lebih cantik di atas rata-rata kalimat kasar ataupun kotor! Oh, Yukimura akan mempersiapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan 4 kata-kata cantiknya! Dan hasilnya pemenangnya adalah……………

Yukimura : DASAR PHEDOPHIL, BLEGEDHES, KAMPRET, SIALAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okeh, skarang udah aman. Mu Zi Qi bakalan ke rumah sakit karena dia mo jenguk si Jun karena dia bener-bner kangen and kuatir ama Junyang tersayang(alah).

"_**Moga-moga, si Jun kagak apa-apa.**_" Kata Mu Zi Qi dalam hati.

TBC

TO BE CONTINUED………….

Okeh, Skarang gua mo mengumumkan kalo cerita ini bakal selesai tapi ditambah ama Idle Talk. Okeh, skarang kita ke…………huh?

Yukimura : Whew…………. Akhirnya………….. ijinkanlah saya untuk memasuki "kehidupan pemalas" yang saya impikan. YEAH!!!! NOBODY CAN STOP THE "Kehidupan Pemalas"!

Mu Zi Qi : Heh, ayo kita tarung skarang!

Yukimura : Bentar dulu, kampret! Gua mo wawancara dulu ama yang An Wei! An Wei! Sini lo!

An Wei : Apa?

Yukimura : Gua mo nanya ama lo.

An Wei : Nanya apa? Soal Chun Zi lagi? Gak usah ngomongin soal dia lagi!

Yukimura : Weh, sabar dulu dong! Gua mo nanya soal hubungan lo ama si Jun.

An Wei : Oh, ya udah. Soal itu, masih belum ada kabar.

Yukimura : Okeh deh. Gua mo nanya ama Mr. Super Mesum. Kuai! Sini lo!

Kuai : Ada apa?

Yukimura : Knapa lo sukanya liat hal-hal yang berbau porno?

Kuai : Aduh, jangan bilang ke semua pembaca dong! Apalagi, kakak gua yang bringasnya minta ampun. Sebenernya gua mo kabur dulu, ya? And jangan bilang ama Kakak gua kalo gua kabur, Okeh? Bye!

Yukimura : (sweatdrop) Dasar! Otak Porno!

Shizu : Yuki-chan, si Kuai mana?

Yukimura : Adek lo baru siap-siap kabur skarang. Bentar lagi dia nelpon, kok.

Shizu : Thanks ya.

Kuai : Heh, gimana? Berhasil gak? Soalnya skarang gua sembunyi di belakang rumah gua.

Yukimura :Yaeyalah! (sweatdrop)

Shizu : Udah ketemu belom?

Yukimura : Udah, dong! Adek loe skarang sembunyi di belakang rumah loe!

Shizu : Yang bener loe?

Yukimura : Yaeyalah!

Kuai : GAK SETIA KAWAN AMAT SIH LO?!

Shizu : Mo kemana kamu, Hah?!(sambil bawa sapu sgala*alah*)

Kuai : Ampun, Mbak!

Yukimura : (sweatdrop) Aduh, aduh. Dasar! Makanya jangan sembunyiin sikap loe, dong! Okeh skarang udah selesai, nih. See Ya.

Mu Zi Qi : DASAR!

Yukimura : PHEDOPHIL!

Mu Zi Qi : KAMPRET LOE!

Yukimura : SIALAN! PEDHOPHIL LOE! RASAKAN KAMPRET!

Mu Zi Qi : OKEH! YOSHI! IKUZO!(maksudnya : baiklah! Ayo!)

Yi Zi Qi : Yaelah! Ini lagi, malah tarung! Okeh, sebagai pengganti author gua menyampekan sesuatu nih buat para pembaca……………… bagi……..

Yukimura : Lo mo hajar gua, ya?! Okeh! Gua udah siap-siap Rensho-Geki gua! (Kalo ada yang pernah maen Street Fighter EX2 pasti tau *Ditembakin ama Masamune Date*)

Mu Zi Qi : Okeh, kalo lo berani I'M READY!

Yi Zi Qi : Astafirullahalazim! Yukimura! Mu Zi Qi!(Disini semuanya agama islam 100% mode on. Bagi yang beragama non-Islam sekali lagi mohon maaf, ya?)

Yukimura : Okeh, sori kalo ganggu. Skarang gua mo ngasih tau ama semua pembaca kalo ada kalimat yang tidak diperkenankan, saya mohon maaf. Saya akan terima kritik dan saran sebanyak mungkin untuk mereview(dibaca : mengulang) lagi ceritanya. Bye-bye! Itte Mairimasu!

Mu Zi Qi : MATI LOE, YUKIMURA!!!!!!!

Yi Zi Qi : Heh, bisa berhenti gak sih loe?! Yuki-chan lo kagak apa-apa?

Yukimura : Thanks, Yi Zi Qi. Gua kagak apa-apa, kok.


	5. Idle Talk

**Idle Talk : Kisah Cinta Mu Zi Qi**

Sorry to keep u waiting! This crazy fanfic will continue right now! *Plak Plak Plak! Author mati digampar!*

Whohooohoooo! Ini Sebenernya Merupakan Kelanjutan dari Chapter 4 tapi gua sengaja misahin ini Cuma buat cerita selingan doang. Wokey? Enjoy the Madness and Stressness! KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!!!!!

Mu Zi Qi yang masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit buat Jenguk si Jun(lagi-lagi itu…) Tiba-tiba langsung ada telpon berdering di Hape Samsung Corby-nya yang touch itu, loh!(gila! kaya amat tuh cowok!) entah dari si Jun, Ming Zhao, Shen Long, ato siapalah. Ternyata yang nelpon dia itu Ming Zhao. Seperti biasa, Mu Zi Qi sering menjawabnya dengan nada yang begitu kalem. (wohohohohoho………… gile bener tuh cowok! Pastinya dia ganteng, dong! PINGSAN..... MODE : ON......... *itu lagi…………… dibunuh lagi……………… digampar lagi………………* Mu Zi Qi : MATI LOE!!!! SHINU!!!!!! -A/N : MATII!!- MIZUYUKI!!!!!!!!!!)

-Telephone Conversation-

Ming Zhao : "Heh, Mu Zi Qi! Lo sampe dimana?"

Mu Zi Qi : "Gua baru dalam perjalanan, nih."

Ming Zhao : "Kapan kamu sampe ke rumah sakit?"

Mu Zi Qi : "Kira-kira 30 menit lagi."

Ming Zhao : "Oh, gitu. Ya udah, deh. Gua juga mo balik, soalnya, si Da Fu baru bringas berat!"

Mu Zi Qi : "(sweatdrop) terserah loe, deh."

-End Conversation-

Setelah Mu Zi Qi udah sampe di Rumah Sakit dimana Jun yang lagi di rawat inap (alah…). Mu Zi Qi langsung masuk ke kamarnya Jun. Yaitu nomer : 101.

"Jun, gimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Mu Zi Qi yang sok perhatian ke Jun. (Bleh!!!! Dasar sok perhatian!!)

"Aku baik-baik aja, kok." Jawab Jun dengan matanya yang Berbinar-binar mengharap kebaikan Mu Zi Qi (Chiee............ Prikitiew.........)

"Syukur deh kalo gitu. Eh, ini aku kasih sesuatu buat kamu" Kata Mu Zi Qi yang ngasih kalung ato cincin ato apalah ke Jun. (Wah.. Wah.. Romantis juga tuh cowok. Well, Mu Zi Qi ni wajahnya persis kayak Taigong Wang yg proficiency-nya dah 30. Kalo ada yang pernah maen Warriors Orochi 2, pasti tau apa yg saia maksud. Mu Zi Qi : KAMPRET LU!!!!!!! MATIIII!!!!!!!! MATI!!!!! MATIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Apa itu" Tanya Jun.

"Jun. Sebenernya……… aku………" Jawab Mu Zi Qi sambil ngasih kalungnya ke Jun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jun yang penasaran.

"Aku………… Aku…………… Aku……………" Jawab Mu Zi Qi dengan terbata-bata.

"Kenapa kamu?" Tanya Jun dengan wajahnya yang gak berdosa sama skali.

"Aku……… Aku……… Aku mencintaimu, Jun." Jawab Mu Zi Qi sambil megang-megangin tangannya Jun (wah…………… so sweet……………)

"Oh……………………" Jawab Jun dengan lirih.

Ming Zhao yang kluar dari kamarnya An Wei, soalnya dia juga mo pulang ke rumahnya gara-gara, dia takut bikin An Wei bringas lagi.(WAKAKAKAKAKAK!!!! Liat aja di chapter sebelumnya yang An Wei lagi bringas cuman gara-gara Ming Zhao ngomong soal Chun Zi! WAKAKAKAKAK!!!!)

Dia langsung ke kamarnya Jun buat nyari Mu Zi Qi. Tiba-tiba dia kagak sengaja liat Mu Zi Qi ama Jun yang lagi mesra-mesraan kayak telenovela gratisan.(Wkwkwkwkwk……… pembaca bisa liat di chapter 3 yang Xing Cun, si sopir liat adegannya An Wei lagi ciuman ama Jun)

"Yaelah! Ini lagi malah berduaan! Kalo gini terus, mendingan gua laporin aja ke Da Fu!" Pikir Ming Zhao yang baru siap-siap mo ngluarin Hape Black Berry Boldnya. (Woohoo!! Keren amat!)

Ming Zhao yang tangannya lagi gatel buat SMS-in An Wei karena dia udah liat adegan yang bikin An Wei siap-siap buat fury form(HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!). Soalnya, Ming Zhao liat Jun ama Mu Zi Qi yang lagi mesra-mesraan kayak telenovela gratisan(Lagi-lagi, tuh!). Ming Zhao yang kebetulan aja mo SMS An Wei tapi, An Wei dah ngirim SMS duluan ke Ming Zhao. Ming Zhao yang cuman senyum-senyum gak jelas kayak orgil baru itupun langsung nge-jawab SMS itu. Yang bertuliskan………………

"Heh, si Jun gmn?"

"Dia lagi ber2an ama Mu Zi Qi!"

"APPPPAAAAAAAAAA????!!!!!"

"Beneran!"

"Dasar!!!!"

"Gua mo balikan dlu y! Bye!"

Ngik…..

Ngik…..

Ngik…..

Dan apa yang terjadi???

Pikir aja sendiri! Saya capek! *digampar lagi authornya*

Oke……… Oke…… sy jelasin……

An Wei langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamarnya Jun.

"KURANG AJAR! BIAR GUA HAJAR ITU COWOK SIALAN!" teriak An Wei dengan penuh emosi sampe ngebanting gelas yang ada di kamarnya (Huh, Lebay!)

Sementara itu di kamarnya Jun, Mu Zi Qi lagi mesra-mesraan ama Jun. Dan tiba-tiba aja perasaan Mu Zi Qi jadi gak enak.

"Kok perasaan gua jadi gak enak begini, ya?" pikir Mu Zi Qi sambil memegang tengkuknya.

Sementara itu diluar kamar Jun, seorang pria yang pake baju khusus pasien di rumah sakit(apa namanya, ya?) itu dating dan langsung menendang pintu kamar Jun dengan penuh EMOSI dan bikin suasana disitu jadi beneran horror kaya di film-film Horror di Indonesia.

"MANA YANG NAMANYA MU ZI QI!?"

Sementara di dalam kamar Jun, Mu Zi Qi langsung tau suara itu dan langsung menghampiri orang itu. Wajah Mu Zi Qi langsung jadi bringas kayak Zhou Yu di DWSF duluan karena dia juga tau siapa pria itu.

"Heh, kak An Wei! Kalo mo masuk kamar orang laen ketuk-ketuk dulu napa, sih?" tanya Mu Zi Qi yang masih dalam keadaan bringas. (Ganteng-ganteng kok gitu, sih? Hehehe………)

"Persetan dengan itu! Gua mo tarung ama loe sekarang!" tantang An Wei yang udah kayak kucing ketemu induknya eh, salah. Maksud saya, kucing ketemu ama rivalnya.

Akhirnya, Mu Zi Qi ama An Wei berantem ala Street Fighter ato game genre fighting yang laen lah. (Waduh-waduh!) Sementara Jun ama Ming Zhao udah masang wajah sweatdrop mereka. Soalnya, mereka baru tau tingkah aneh mereka yang udah kelewat……….

An Wei and Mu Zi Qi : (nendang bokong author) HEH, AUTHOR SIALAN!

Kepala Redaksi(Bohong-bohong) : CUT! CUT! CUT! Gak boleh kalian menyiksa author itu!

An Wei and Mu Zi Qi : Trus gimana?!

Kepala Redaksi : Ya memang skenarionya begitu! Jadinya, saya gak bisa menolak, dong!

An Wei and Mu Zi Qi : Fyuh……… ternyata susah juga ya melampiaskan marah ke Author yang gak jelas itu.

Mizu(Yukimura) : Oh, makasih ya Pak Kepala Redaksi(bohong-bohong).

Kepala Redaksi : Sama-sama.

*Tiba-tiba An Wei dan Mu Zi Qi dateng*

An Wei and Mu Zi Qi : Oh, ternyata author aneh itu dateng lagi, toh? Oke, mending kita hajar tuh author! *Neriakin ke kuping author* DASAR AUTHOR SIALAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!

Mizu : HOI! ENAK AJA NERIAKIN KUPING ORANG!

An Wei and Mu Zi Qi : Persetan loe! Kita mo tarung ama loe skarang!

Mizu : Oke! Gua siap!

An Wei n Mu Zi Qi : ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!

-3 orang disitu lagi berantem sekarang-

Jun : Yaelah, pihak yang bener mana sih?

Ming Zhao : Meneketehek! Oke, untuk ronde 1, kelihatannya dimenangkan olah Mizu. Dan ronde selanjutnya akan dimulai dari sekarang. Baiklah, sekarang kita langsung ke 3 orang yang lagi berantem. Ugh……… ^^' XDD

-Back to Mizu-

Mizu : Udah baek-baek gua belain jadi pacarnya si Jun! Nape lu kagak berterima kasih ama gua?!

An Wei and Mu Zi Qi : Tapi kan cuman sementara!

Mizu : *Sighs* Well, up 2 u deh. Saya gak mo ikut campur masalah kalian kok.

Jun : *Tiba-tiba ngampirin Mu Zi Qi* Ng…………… Mu Zi Qi tenang dulu ya. Kan Mizu-chan gak bersalah lagi.

Mu Zi Qi : *langsung sadar* Oh………….

Ming Zhao : *Tiba-tiba ngampirin An Wei* Hei, Da Fu! Sabar aja pak! Itu kan Cuma kesalahpahaman doang!

An Wei : Thanks, Ming Zhao.

Okeh, skarang udah aman tentram sejahtera dan sentosa(alah). Jadi, kita lanjutin ceritanya lagi yuk!

An Wei ama Mu Zi Qi yang habis fight tapi hasilnya draw karena Jun gak mau liat 2 orang itu berantem.

"Wew, akhirnya…………" kata Ming Zhao sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Syukur deh kalo kalian gak berantem lagi." kata Jun sambil menghela nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba rombongan Mr. Hentai dkk alias Kuai and yang laennya mo jenguk adiknya yang tersayang(masa' sih?).

"Hai, Jun!" sapa Mr. Hentai alias Kuai dengan gembira(walah dalah………)

"Kakak, gimana keadanmu?" tanya Jun Xian dengan agak kuatir.

"Baik-baik aja kok." jawab Jun dengan senyum manisnya.

*Tiba-tiba author datang ke tempat kejadian*

"Well, well. Kamu baek-baek aja, kan? Syukur deh."

"Makasih ya, Mizu-chan." Jawab Jun dengan nadanya yang gembira.

"Haha…… masama."

"Lama dah gak ketemu, ya. Mizu-chan." kata Yi Zi Qi yang tiba-tiba aja nongol di belakang author.

"Oh, Yi Zi Qi, ya?"

"Yah, masih inget kan kamu 'perang' ama Mu Zi Qi?" tanya Yi Zi Qi.

"Oh, ya."

*Jun langsung berdiri and ngampirin ke arah Yi Zi Qi. And………. Gedebuk! Mafuyu, An Wei, Jun-Jun, ama Mu Zi Qi langsung pada jatuh kecuali Kuai, Jun Xian, ama Yi Zi Qi.*

"Makasih ya, Yi Zi Qi!" kata Jun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hmm???" tanya Yi Zi Qi yang gak tau apa-apa.

"Hohoho………… ternyata memang 'sifatnya'."

"DIEM LU! AUTHOR SIALAN!" teriak semua cowok yang lagi marah.

Sekedar Bacaan : Plesetan screen.

Sebenernya ini gak usah dibaca, sih. Tapi ada halaman kosong jadinya, diisi aja deh.

Mizu : Nape tuh cowok-cowok sarap?

Jun : Gak tau.

Kuai : Hello! U semua kok gak bangun-bangun? Sekarat loe?

Yi Zi Qi : *tiba-tiba nongol di belakang author* Lama udah gak ketemu, ya. Mizu-chan.

Mizu : *mandang ke arah Yi Zi Qi* Lho? Yi Zi Qi!

Jun : *Nyamperin Yi Zi Qi* Thanks ya, Yi Zi Qi!

Yi Zi Qi : Lho?

Mafuyu, Jun-Jun, An Wei and Mu Zi Qi : *udah bangun*

Mizu : Fyuh………… ternyata memang "sifatnya"………

Mafuyu, Jun-Jun, An Wei and Mu Zi Qi : BERISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKK!!!!!!!!!!!

End Sekedar Bacaan.

Garing ya? Well, itu Cuma sebatas yang saya bisa.

Fanfic Catatan : Tebing Curam Karang Terjal Kini Di Mana?

Mizu : Yo! Apa kabar! Mizu disini. Waduh, kliatannya Mizu dapet kiriman lagi neh(bohong). Isinya sih kyk gini:

Flashback

"Kepada Mizukami Yuukyou

Bukannya si Jun itu aslinya pacarnya Mafuyu?

Klo ya, tlg Jun dinikahkan saja sama Mafuyu.

Terima Kasih."

Gitu katanya (Alah-alah……… bohong-bohong…………)

Hehe, menikahkan Mafuyu dengan si Jun, ya? *evil smile* Keh keh keh……

Mizu : Saya nikahkan Mafuyu dengan Jun. Dengan seperangkat emas dibayar tunai! Sah?

All : Sah!

Mizu : Syukurlah!

Mafuyu : YAAAAAAAYY!!! *Girang Mode : ON!*

Others : NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! DAMN YOU MIZU!!!!

Mizu : HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Gracia(my assistant. Bohong lagi dah. Haha.. maklum namanya jg Fanfic) : Aah! Aah! Mizu-san, ini ada kiriman lagi. Isinya : Tolong Kuai juga dinikahkan dengan Ling! Dan juga, tolong kasih kritik ama tokoh yang lain biar gak terlalu lebay!

Kuai : YAAAAAAAYY!!! *Girang Mode : ON!*

You Yu : NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Mizu : HAAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Hari kemunculan Seiden Mizukami dalam Fanfic ini pun semakin DEKAT!!!!!!!!

Readers : Semua itu bohong!!!

Mizu to Readers : Yah, maklum namanya juga Fanfic. Kan Fanfic biasanya berisi : Unleash Your Imagination. Jadi gak masalah dong. Wong ini semua idenya saya sendiri, kok. Haha, kegilaan dari cerita ini gak bakal berakhir. Sampai Jumpa. And see u in the next season!

Readers : Ooooo…………


End file.
